edfandomcom-20200215-history
An Ed is Born
"An Ed is Born" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy makes a home movie of himself to show to his brother that he is NOT a "Pipsqueak" anymore. Plot Rolf is sniffing around for something, and his nose leads him straight to Ed's bedroom. Ed is in his happy place as he teaches his own swimming class to none other than Rolf's chickens! Rolf is NOT happy. He angerly demands his chickens back. Same time tomorrow, guys! As Rolf is about to yell at them, he is knocked to the side by a huge packing crate. Who should appear behind it? None other than Eddy, who happily states that this big box is a gift from his brother. But when he opens it, he gets a shock as he realizes that the box is full of baby stuff! (And a rattle that Ed claims as his own) Eddy is fed up with his big brother thinking he is a baby. He has decided to send his brother a home video of how much he has changed. They start the video in front of Eddy's garage. Eddy swings in on a vine wearing an orange stach. But things turn... hairy quickly. Now, Eddy, you know that a person cannot OWN a planet. Eddy tells his bro that he is stinking rich and brags about all the bags of money sitting right next to him. But then, the camera pans to Ed gluing money signs onto bags of trash from the garbage can! He sure is stinking rich! (Sorry for that lame joke). In the next scene, Eddy strolls down the sidewalk casually. Now Eddy tells his big bro that he is Mayor of the Cul-de-Sac and that Kevin has now become the neighborhood dork! Kevin, overhearing this, decides to give Eddy a super wedgie by tying his underwear to the back of his bike and speeding off down the street! They continue the film in the playground that Eddy claims he owns. Eddy tells Jimmy and Sarah they MUST pay to ride the swings. But he forgot: This is Sarah. Say something like that and she'll lose it. So Ed, out of fear, forces Eddy to step aside in a manner most painful. Guess what Ed does next? He's talking to the camera. Then, he swallows the camera! Then we get a disgusting shot of the inside of Ed's stomach. Double D fishes the camera back out and reminds Ed of what it could have done to his digestive track. Then the Ed's see Nazz and tells Eddy's brother that Nazz is his girlfriend. Eddy moves in to "put the moves" on her, but he ends up getting karate chopped across the Cul-De-Sac! Now, someone takes the camera from them. Who is it? Old Melonhead Jonny. Then Jonny is attacked by Eddy, who half-buries him in the ground. Look, Rolf is back! He's.... Eddy's jet setter? Oh, no. That's just Ed in Rolf's clothes. But guess who happens to be a little ways away: Rolf himself, and he's still not too happy about Ed's Swimming School for Chickens. They go to The Junkyard next, where Eddy shows Big Bro two things: A car and, what Eddy claims to be a hard-boiled egg boiler (It looks like it's just a water heater). But there's something other than eggs inside: Kankers! The Kankers attack Eddy for some smooching, but he is then rescued by Ed and Edd. They all high-tail it back to Eddy's room, where cardboard replicas of the Kids are eagerly waiting to see Eddy and get his autograph. But the real Rolf is back and he is searching for the chickens again. Know where they are? Holding up the cardboard! Rolf is sick of this, and there is a huge fight. The video finally ends when the little camera that could, dies out due to a low battery. Hey, maybe this will make it on America's Funniest Home Videos! Quotes *'Rolf': "Silence! Rolf must brood!" ---- *'Eddy': of the 'Pipsqueek' label on the crate "Yeah? So that means head honcho in our house." ---- *'Edd': "Eddy! Let's make a movie!" Ed: "Can I lick the bowl?" ---- *'Ed': labels on bags of garbage to make them look like sacks of money "Boy, being rich really stinks." ---- *'Eddy': about Kevin "He collects underwear and gives it to the poor. Pretty stupid, huh Bro?" ---- *'Edd': panning around for Eddy "Eddy, where are you?" Eddy: irritably "Over here Spielberg." ---- *'Rolf': "You have vandalized Rolf's face! You have stolen Rolf's chickens! Are you stealing Rolf's soul with your film box? Rolf will release his rage now!" Transcript An Ed is Born (transcript) Trivia * The music from Eddy's bedroom can be heard from the season one episode Quick Shot Ed *Ed cannot lift a box with Eddy in it up the stairs in this episode, but he can lift much heavier stuff in other episodes. *When the sky is first seen, the clouds are light yellow. But in later shots, they aren't. *When Eddy digs through his box, the wall behind is violet instead of blue. *Eddy references movie director Steven Spielberg when joking about Edd's camera technique in the playground. *At the foot of Eddy's bed, there is a Barry White record. He is a Grammy Award winning record producer. *The title is a reference to "A Star is Born" *A lot of this episode parodies the movie, The Blair Witch Project, such as the camera view, and how Double-D, when they were in the playground, said, "Eddy, w-where are you?" Video This clip was provided by ajcee71594 on youtube. xkDiR3Kf_3c Ed is Born Ed is Born